The Land Before Time: Farwalkers
by Nexus9976
Summary: We are going to follow a herd of Farwalkers. They are going to visit places that you all know and make some friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Farwalkers

Prologue

--------

This story is based in the Land Before Time universe.

We are going to follow a herd of Farwalkers.

The herd consist members of Longnecks, Spiketails, Clubtails, Threehorns, Swimmers, Runners, Flyers, and Hollowhorns.

The Main Characters are

Roto a Longneck, but his adventurering spirit always getting him in trouble,

But his friends and family are always with him. Dark Crimson runs his back, and a light brown for his skin.

A tan for his belly.

Dasher a Runner, he was the quiet one of Roto friends he doesn't say much,

But his words are blunt and wise. His skin was sky blue, and a tan for his belly, and brown running down his tail.

Alika a Swimmer, gentle, caring, and loves a good adventure,

But does not like getting her parents worried, so always questions her friends for a good reason.

Blue eyes like her mother. Jungle green for her skin. A tan milk cream white for her belly, and brown running down her tail.

Crymo a Hollowhorn, quick to anger like his father, but he has a gentle nature like his mother,

But he help his friends when they're in trouble. Yellow runs down his back, and he is brown just like his mother.

A tan for his belly.

Bril a Flyer, Fast as the wind and always at his friends sides, but he has a lot of trouble when it has to do with Fire mountains.

He clamps to his parents for protection. Teal color for his skin, and a dark brown for his belly.

Jiso a Threehorn, shy and doesn't get on will with another's outside the herd. Has a lot of trouble making new friends,

But when there trouble she will stand up for her friends.

Steel eyes, light brown skin and tan belly.

Dal a Spiketail, Loud and full of joy. Even when it gets bad nothing can bring him down.

Blue eyes, steel grey skin and tan belly.

Eclipse a Swimmer, Big brother to his brother and two sisters. Gentle, caring, and slow to anger.

He always panic's when his parents are no ware to be seen.

His colour was White, Black, and Sliver mix. A dark purple and light sliver for his belly. Traits he caught from his parents.

His parents can't slap them self with out him knowing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------Main Characters Life's-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roto has a mother and father and has two twins' sisters.

Dasher. Lost his father and his little brother to sharpteeth all that is left is his mother and his sister.

Alika had her mother, father, four brothers and five sisters.

Crymo had his father, and mother.

He lost all his brothers and sisters to sharpteeth. He is all they have got left.

Bril had his father, mother, and one brother and sister.

Jiso had only her mother to watch out for her because she lost her father to an earthshake.

Dal had his father, he never new his mother she passed away before he was born.

Eclipse had his family. Young, still he is a quick learner.

* * *

Chapter 1 Young Teenage Swimmer makes a Deadly choice

We gleam down on a herd and so our story begins.

Skywalker there leader lets the herd rest for the night, for they had travelled far.

As the adults were resting in the warm afternoon sun, but still keeping watch for sharpteeth. They let their children play before sunsets.

There was a game of tag going on and Roto was it, but then he taps Dasher on the tail.

"Dasher! Your it!" said Roto.

"No fair! I'm going to get you for that!" answered Dasher.

"No you won't" Roto answered back.

But Jiso wasn't paying attention and Dasher saw his chance and tap Jiso on the back.

"Ah come on guys I wasn't watching" she groaned.

Crymo was checking up on his mother.

"Mother you look exhausted." excessively said Crymo. Worried about his mother.

"A little my dear, but a good night sleep will shake it off." in a gentle voice answered his mother.

"Now go play my little one. The bright circle will set soon." she said.

"Yes mother!" answered Crymo. After that he joined in.

Alika, Bril, and Dal are all pulling faces at each another.

Alika nearly scar Bril half to death.

Then they all join in on a game of sharptooth attack.

When the sun touched the edge of the skyline harmoniously.

All the parents called "Time to come home."

They wished each another a good night sleep and headed home.

Oblivious to that a family was close by.

Their father and mother of that family were having courtship that quiet mist night.

But for some reason they don't return to the temporary nest. They wore each another out and slept though the night.

When the warm sun rose from the east to warm the cold land. Eclipse woke up and look to seen that his parents were gone he starts to panic's.

He doesn't have a clue if they were all right then horrored images besiege him.

All most to tears.

He screams at the top of his voice.

"Mother, Father where are you!" He bellows crying out.

Why would they just leave them?

Tears started to smell up.

He had not received anything, No calls at all.

He gets ready to call again, but then he hears a roar that chills him to the bone.

Then goes to find out what that was?

It then hits him like a brick wall he spots two raptors.

Before they spot him. He thinks for a quick second, and has decided to lure them away from his sleeping brother and sisters.

He moves around them quietly placing himself a good distance and screams

"Over here you two!".

What was he doing taking on two sharpteeth by himself without his parents, but he must for his brother and sisters.

He started to run in the opposite direction, but they were fast he was going to be lunch soon. Just before they jump him he screams, "Mother help!"

The screams echoes in every direction and to the place his mother and father were resting and it rings in there ears they shoot up "Eclipse!" they yelled.

They arrive at the temporary nest his mother does a head-count just as she finish a scream echoes in the distance.

She said painfully, "That was Eclipse"

Eclipse's Father charges off to find him while his mother stays with the another little ones.

Eclipse was just able to move out of the way of his attackers getting away with just a few minor cuts,

But they were back on his heels one pulled him to the ground and about tearing his throat out and a tail came out of no ware and stuck it.

Its neck was broke from the impact and the another retreated.

Eclipse look up and saw his father standing over him and his father lowered his head "Eclipse are you all right?" said his father in a concerned voice.

"Yes!" answered Eclipse "Come lets get back to your mother she will be worried sick." said his father.

"You are a lucky boy" said his father.

"You are always around when I need you" Eclipse answered.

Eclipse's father carried him back to the temporary nest.

"Eclipse! What were you doing? You could have been killed!" asked his mother.

"Protecting my brother and sisters!" he answered.

Before his mother could say a word.

"And where were you two?" he asked starting to cry again.

Eclipse's mother shot a glance at his father.

Said his father "Your mother and I are sorry Eclipse".

"Well please don't do that again I beg you" he cried though his tears

Said his mother with a careful voice "Eclipse relax please come here dear. Were here now".

Embrace him trying to calm him down.

The another's woke up to the commotion between Eclipse and their parents, so they threw questions at their parents "What wrong with Eclipse mother and he's hurt" they said.

With no answer they start throwing questions at Eclipse.

"Eclipse are you all right?" ask Mego his little brother.

"Of cause I am I'm fine" he answered.

"Why are you all cut up?" ask his sisters Twik and Tia.

"Well...." but before he could start. His mother cut him off

"It's almost noon will talk about this later we must get going" said there mother.

"Ok!" They said.

Travel a fair distance.

They took a five-minute break and their parents had a chat.

"I know you want more children but we can't even protect the ones we got, and now that we mated I'm expecting more now." she said.

"Well what do you want me to do?" he questioned

"Don't give me that or that look" she said.

"But" he said "No buts" she answered.

They started to argue

"I know we love each other but our children are in danger. If we don't find a herd soon I'm fearing that I'm going to lost one of them."

"And Understand this your coming with me I'm not raising them all be myself and they need there father ok don't you agree" she said.

"You know I will follow you to the ends of the earth. I love you and we can't be separated." he answered.

"Then lead the way my love." she said.

"Yes dear!" he answered.

"Eclipse do you think Mom and Dad are going to break-up?" Mego ask.

Before Eclipse could open his mouth his father cut him off.

"No! Your mother and I will never break-up." he answered.

"And know this matter how old you lot get you're always welcome to live with us." he said.

"That right" There mother said.

And they pushed on.

Near the end of the day they laid down for.

Tomorrow they run in to something.

Stay Tuned...........

* * *

End of Chapter 1

What do you think?

Reviews will keep it live

I'm new at this so be easy on me.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow Chapter 2 I think is cool to think that my second chapter is ready.

My sisters love this

* * *

Chapter 2 The New Arrivals to the Herd

Soon the sun rose to warm the cool ground of the morning.

Then said Eclipse's mother, "Time to get up."

Once they were ready they moved on.

Before noon their parents spotted something that made their dreams come true.

"This way!" Eclipse's mother called.

"Whoa!!" said Mego.

"Look at the size of it." Said Eclipse gnawing with shock.

The massive herd was perfect thought their parents.

Their children would be safe and they could relax for once.

The herd leader Skywalker spotted them.

"Halt" he cried out.

The entire herd came to a dead stop.

Skywalker greeted them and had noticed they had children with them.

And thought to him self how can these two young adults protect their children in this land. He can't believe they lasted this long.

Eclipse's parents asked if they could join up with them, because of Skywalker wise-mind the more the better and he couldn't just leave them their with these young one trying to protect them must be a nightmare, "of cause you can" he answers. Seeing the delight on there faces beings him honour that they were in the right place at the right time.

"Welcome! To the herd my friends." He said.

And they join the ranks and became acquainted with the herd.

"Move out!" Skywalker called.

And on they went.

The other adults start asking questions about who they were and how they have lasted this long in a place like this.

The day pass on and they covered a lot of ground so they stop early near a dried up steam. Eclipse gets acquaint with the another adult's children.

"Hi! My name is Eclipse." said Eclipse.

They all called back "Hi! Eclipse."

"You're the most beautiful swimmer I have ever seen." quote Alika.

"You will impress your mate when you meet her. Yes! With your colours." Said Alika. "I'm even impressed."

"Why Thanks." Said Eclipse with a look of oh no.

"Can I be your mate." said Alika, "WHAT!" Eclipse yelled and jump back in horror.

"Oh! Nothing." Alika said dreaming.

"I'm just going to bush that off and pretend I don't hear that."

Eclipse quoted.

Eclipse turn to Roto, "So how long have you been travelling" asking.

"Well! My parents were travelling before I was born." Roto answered.

"So your herd has been moving even before you were born." Said Eclipse.

"Yep!" Roto answered.

"Wow! Don't you get sick of it." Eclipse said.

"New places to see and new friends to meet. Nope!" Roto excessively said.

"We don't stay in one place for too long." Roto said.

"Why not." Eclipse said.

"We have too many mouths to feeds that is what our leader saying or I think he doesn't staying in one place if you ask me." Roto said.

"We will find a place to call home one day." Roto said drifting.

"So how long have you and your family been moving around for." Roto asked.

"A while, long before I was born." Replied Eclipse.

"My mom said that when she was young, She was part of a large herd, but they lost their lives to a Great earthshake, and all that was left is my mother, father and a few another's. My herd nearly disappear on that day." Eclipse said

with a sad face.

"Were the last of this kind of swimmer with this colour and type." Eclipse said.

"So do you want to play." He implied.

"Sure! Why not." Replied Eclipse.

"Mom can I go play." He asked.

"Of cause you can have fun and take your brother and sisters with you." Eclipse's mother said.

"Aright! Lets go." Eclipse said with excitement.

"Cool!" Replied Roto.

"Finally they have some children their ages to play with." Eclipse's mother thought.

"Wow! I haven't done this in a long time." Eclipse said incredible.

"Look how fast Eclipse is moving we can't out run him." Alika said with shock in her voice.

"He is so fast." Bril whisper to himself.

"Well guys I rule at tag any another games you guys got." Eclipse said with confidence in his voice.

"Boys vs. girls." Crymo said.

"What the boys outnumber us that is not fair." Jiso said.

"Yeah" said Alika

Then all the adults laugh.

"Well! We will divide into two even teams to make it fair." Eclipse implied.

"What! Do we get to pick who goes on what team." Crymo Replied.

"Well whose the strongest here." Eclipse asks.

"Well! Crymo, Dal, Dasher and you are the strongest here."

Roto said with a pointing look at Eclipse.

Bril ask, "Well which team gets who."

"Well which ones are we going to assign as the team leaders." Alika said.

"I think it should Roto and Eclipse." Dal said.

"Why me?" said Eclipse.

"You're the eldest in your family." Roto replied. "Fine! Aright I pick Mego, Twik, Tia, and Crymo." Eclipse ordered.

"But that only give you five your one short." Roto pointed out.

"I'm two people in one because I'm older then all of you." Eclipse replied.

"Ok! I hope, let it. BEGIN!" Roto yelled.

Crymo and Dasher clash.

Mego and Jiso were having a staring contest.

Roto and Eclipse were rolling and tumbling.

"Give up Roto it's over." Eclipse call out from his breathing.

"Not a chance. Now!" Said Roto with a smile.

"Whoa they ambush me well, well not bag but you guys can't move like me"

Eclipse replied.

"Whoa he fast how are we going to get him." Ask Alika.

"Well we got numbers they don't and I've got an idea" Roto said.

"Yeah! They might be one short but Eclipse is fast." Alika replied.

He quickly told his team his plan and they put it in action.

Great their trying to outsmart us well I've got a few tricks

Eclipse thought. "Right time to put my plan in motion." He whisper.

Roto tried to execute their plan but it backfire in his face.

"Well nice try. My turn." Eclipse said.

Roto can't believe it, it didn't work but he was ready for Eclipse's team for their counter attack.

Eclipse had his team cut them off from each another.

Eclipse over powered Alika and Jiso

Eclipse plan was working perfectly and was going execute the final part of his plan, but the sun just set.

Called their parents, "Time for bed you lot."

And right before their defeat.

"Oh well maybe next time. Good night everyone, come you three." Eclipse said.

Everyone was settling down for the night.

Eclipse spoke to his mother before bed "Mom can we stay with them please I have never had friends all I have had is you, dad and my brother and sisters."

"Of cause we are Eclipse your father and I decide that wile you lot were playing." Eclipse's mother said.

"Oh! Thank you mother." Eclipse replied with a smile.

"Now time to get some sleep my little one." Eclipse's mother said

"Yes mom good night." Eclipse said with a yawn.

"Good night my son." Eclipse's mother replied.

End of Chapter 2

Reviews will keep it live


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter ready to go

Chapter 3 Meeting New Friends and Seeing New Places

Eclipse hears a gentle light voice and something moving him.

He open's his eyes to see his mother but he rolls over.

"Come on Eclipse time to get up, or do you want me to carry you." Asked his mother with a giggle. Then Eclipse shot up "Mom!" Eclipse said. Why does mom always do that he thought to himself.

"Mego, Twik, and Tia, Time to get up." said their mother.

"Yes! Mom." They said with a yawn.

"Alright! Time to move out everyone" Skywalker spoke.

Soon after Skywalker spotted the edge of the Great Wall.

He has never seen the Great Valley, but he has heard stories of it.

"I think it time that I saw this special place."

"Come! This way everyone." Called Skywalker.

The herd was heading to the southern entrance and adults were talking about the Great Valley, as they approach the valley.

Which caused questions for everyone.

"What is this Great Valley?" Questioned Eclipse.

"I don't know its some kind of paradise for leaf-eaters." Said Roto.

A flyer spotted the coming of the farwalkers and went back to the Great Valley to tell the valley residents of their guests.

"Mr. Longneck." Called the flyer.

"Yes!" replied Grandpa or Mr. Longneck.

"There is a herd of farwalkers coming to the Valley." Said the flyer.

"Thank you." Said Grandpa Longneck.

Grandpa Longneck went to greet their guests and to a surprise.

The Old Longneck meets his old friend Skywalker.

"Well, well its been a while Heavyfoot what is the chance of meeting you here." Said Skywalker.

"Yes! It has. I don't know you lead a herd now." Grandpa Longneck said with shock.

"Yeah! They just started following me and you know how wise I am. So more joined up and what do you know we became a herd and I became the leader which I don't take back but it hasn't been easy and I'm starting to get old soon they will have to vote for a new leader. Anyway can I let my herd rest here for a few weeks it bad out there now with all the changes happening." Said Skywalker.

"Yes! You are welcome to stay as long as you like." Grandpa Longneck said.

"Thanks!" said Skywalker.

"Alright everyone were going to stay here for a few weeks." Yelled Skywalker.

"Oh yeah I want to hear of your adventures at a later time my old friend." Skywalker said.

"Sure!" Replied Grandpa Longneck.

Then more chatter broke out.

"At last somewhere, were we don't have to get up early to bet the hot sun" said a swimmer. "And I don't have to worry about sharpteeth attacking my children." said Alika's mom.

While the Farwalkers were moving in to the Valley something was watching from afar was a young longneck, swimmer, threehorn, flyer and spiketail.

"Who are they?" said the longneck.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter anyway. They won't be here for long anyway." Said the threehorn with a snappy voice.

"Why not?" Ask the curious swimmer.

"We all know what the farwalkers are like. They will rest here for a little while then leave to look for something better." Said the threehorn.

"Well! Let's make them feel welcome." Said the longneck.

After a few seconds of silence.

"What do you think." ask the longneck.

"About what." Replied the threehorn.

"Do you think they have kids with them." Ask the longneck.

"Maybe." Replied the threehorn.

"Our parents are calling us." Said the swimmer.

"Night Littlefoot, night Cera, night Ducky, night Spike." said the Flyer.

"Good Night Petrie." They said in unison. And off they buzzed to their calling parents.

The sun rose over the Smoke Mountains to bring light in to the valley, as the light forms, sleeping beast rise from their place to start the day.

Eclipse was up early to watch the sun rise from its sleeping place.

Then he headed to Thundering Falls to take a swim to wash the dirt off and he return to the shore on the way he spots a swimmer family nearby.

When he steps up on the shore and takes a few steps a voice calls from behind him "Hi!" then he turns around to see a young swimmer, "My name is Ducky."

"What is yours?" she asked with a curious.

"Eclipse, Hi Ducky." Eclipse replied.

"So do you like it here?" Ducky asked.

"Yes! I do like it here. It peaceful and quiet." Eclipse said with a peaceful voice.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Ducky asked, waiting for a reply.

"I don't know." Eclipse said questioning his mind.

"Do you want to meet my friends?" Ducky asked blissfully.

"Yes I do, I would like to meet your friends. Eclipse replied.

"Then follow me." Said Ducky.

While Ducky lead Eclipse to her friends.

Cera was playing a round of hide and seek in the Tall Trees.

She caught Spike and Petrie, but she couldn't find Littlefoot and because she is a threehorn she was starting to get impatient and then Ducky turned up with Eclipse.

They all gasp at the sight of the swimmer they have never seen his type before.

"So who your friend Ducky?" asked Cera.

"This is Eclipse." Ducky answers.

Then Littlefoot came out of hiding and scared Cera accidentally.

"Don't do that again." Cera snapped.

"Sorry Cera." Littlefoot apologize.

"So Eclipse are you travelling with the Farwalkers?" Littlefoot ask.

"Yep! Me and my family." Eclipse Replied.

"So do you want to play?" asked Littlefoot.

"Sure!" Eclipse replied.

"I think it a round of the pointee seed game." Ducky said with joy.

"What is this pointee seed game." Eclipse question.

"Well it's were you roll a rock in to a pile of seeds and you knock them over. The more you knock over the more points you get." Littlefoot explained.

"Lets begin." Cera said with excitement.

Mean while Eclipse's mother cleaning the others.

"Hey mom where Eclipse?" Mego ask.

"I don't know dear. I saw him go down to the Thundering Falls. That was the last time I have seen him." She replied.

"Mom can I go look for him?" Mego ask.

"Of cause you can." She replied.

"Thanks Mom." Said Mego.

Mego started his search for his brother.

Eclipse's mother smile then started off for Thundering Falls with the girls.

Bril stretch his wings and took flight to check this place out.

The Valley was green top to bottom there was treestars everywhere.

The lake in the center of the Valley with deep blue mist shimming,

The Thundering Falls it roars throughout the Valley. "This is truly a paradise for anyone staying here this is going to be fun." Bril thought.

Alika was down at the watering hole with her family.

Alika was just staring at this wonderful place, its safe from sharpteeth.

"It's so peaceful here I don't think I want to leave." Alika thought.

Back at the Tall Trees, Spike was on a winning streak, but Eclipse ended that.

Eclipse and Spike are tied again. Their last turn is coming up.

"Come on Spike." Yelled Ducky.

Spike went first and knocks down two. "Alright Spike!" they all said unison.

"This is it I'm not going to lose to Spike noway." Eclipse whisper to himself.

"Here I go." And threw the rock and knocked down two.

Everyone, "gasp!"

"Well Spike look like a tied, good game Spike." Eclipse said.

"Wow you two are tied again." Said Ducky.

"Eclipse you are just as strong as Spike." Ducky spoke.

"Hey who that?" Petrie asks.

"Oh! That is my brother Mego." Eclipse replied.

"Hay Bro over here." Eclipse called.

Mego shot around and run to were his brother was.

"I have found you at last." Mego said puffing.

"Why does mom want me?" Eclipse asks.

"No! I just came looking for you." Mego replied.

"Oh! Ok. I like you to meet some friends, everyone this my little brother Mego." Eclipse said introduce Mego to the others and he blush.

"Hi! Mego, My name is Littlefoot. You are so lucky to have a big brother." Littlefoot said.

"Hi! Mego, My name is Ducky." Ducky was introducing herself.

"Cool you just like your brother, huh?" questions Petrie.

"No I'm not like my big brother, our mom thinks I am but I'm not. And what is your name." Mego replied.

"Petrie is my name." squawked Petrie.

"I'm Cera A threehorn." Cera said with a snap.

"Your not very nice to newcomers are you." Mego said.

"Hay be nice or else." Eclipse said throwing a threating look at Cera.

"Oooh!" Cera said.

"Arrrrrrrggg!" Eclipse stare down Cera.

"Oh! Don't mind Cera she is always like that." Littlefoot said.

"That's ok." said Mego.

"Yeah it better be ok." Eclipse said still watching Cera.

"Right everyone, the last one to the watering hole is sharptooth bait." Cera said putting on a race to the Thundering Falls.

"Hay! No fair I wasn't ready." Littlefoot whined.

They all went running off except for Eclipse who just stood there thinking.

Then when they were all out of view and earshot.

Eclipse brain kick back into gear and he just realized that everyone was gone. "What did Cera say?" Eclipse thought. "Oh! Yeah."

Then Eclipse dash off to the waterhole as fast as he could to catch up with the others. Well it looks like I'm going to be sharptooth bait.

Then Eclipse rushes straight out of a bush and didn't have a chance to slowdown and he crashed straight into his mother's leg and falls backwards to the ground, when he recovers from the blow and stands up.

"Slowdown Eclipse please. Why are you in a rush?" asks his mother.

"I'm trying to get to the watering hole before everyone else." Eclipse replied.

"Well crashing into me won't get you there." Said his mother as she rubs his head, "Quick! You might just make it yet." She said encouraging him. "Thanks mom." Eclipse replied and darted off as fast as his feet could carry him to the watering hole as he past a tree a short way. He trips over a stone and falls over himself and crash into the ground hurting himself and soon as he lift his left leg and puts it on the ground it send a sharp pain up his leg and he lets out a light scream with pain close behind it and his mother come running, "Eclipse what has happen are you alright?" She spoke and check Eclipse to see if he was hurt and notices

His leg is seriously injury "I'm fine mom." Eclipse said trying to hold the tears back "You are not fine." Replied mother with a worried look on her face, "Um mom can you carry me to the watering hole please. I think I need a wash." Eclipse said, "And clean those cuts." His mother replies and picks him up with her mouth, and started to walk to the watering hole. When they arrive to the watering hole she slowly puts him down and gently wash him down with water.

When his two sisters saw their mother, they made a beeline to her then they notice their brother, "What is wrong with Eclipse mother?" The girls ask.

"He had a fall." She answered rubbing him and lied down beside him and his sisters sat right next to him looking worried, "I'm fine you two." Eclipse said easing their worry, "You know what you guys. You are always here looking after me I hope I can return the favour one day." Eclipse said, "You don't have too my son it is a blessing to help my eldest son in his time of need." His mother said with a smile. "Well looks like I'm out of action for a few days." Eclipse said with a sigh. "Yes! I think you are" His mother said.

Mean while there is a commotion going on between a two-crest swimmer and hollowhorn. They were fighting over who gets the treestar on the ground.

"Give it up you two its pointless." Mr. Threehorn Yelled over the two.

"Break it up, you two go and find your self your own leafs".

They turn their backs to each other and walked off.

Roto turn up at the watering hole and Littlefoot crash into him by accident. "Sorry!" Littlefoot apologize. "Oh! That's alright." Roto replied.

"My name is Littlefoot. What's your name?" Littlefoot ask. "Roto." he replied.

"Do you want play?" asked Littlefoot. "Why sure." Roto replied.

Off they went with a big splash and soak Alika "Hay! I'm going to splash you two. Oh that water is so cold." Alika whined shaking.

"Hey Cera where Eclipse." Mego asked. "How should I know maybe he run home cause he can't keepup." Cera said with satisfaction.

"Hey don't be mean Cera." Littlefoot said shooting a glance.

Then Ducky broke the air between them.

"No wait there he is." Said Ducky.

Petrie Flew over and landed on Eclipse shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Petrie asked.

"I think I am." Eclipse replied.

Mean while Bril went for a light drift though the sky flying low and was not paying attention like he was all the time and crashed straight into a tree, falls off and slams into the ground.

"Next time. I have got to watch were I'm going." Bril whimpers, rubbing his head.

"Well let's have another try shall we." Bril said to himself and just before he could get off the ground. Spike crashed though the bushes and crashed straight into Bril. Spike pickup Bril and checked to see if he is all right.

"Next time I'm flying as high as I can. Bril said, "It all right." Bril replied to Spike. "This happens all the time." Bril points out. Bril takes off for a second time.

Eclipse just sat there watching the view as the others played a game of swimmer and slasher. Eclipse mumbling at himself because he can't join in.

Then A Earthshake breaks the quiet peace in the Valley.

Littlefoot screams, "Earthshake!"

Everyone shatter to find cover.

"Just another day in paradise. Perfect!" Eclipse cursed as he tried to move, but fell to the ground with pain, as the shakes got worse.

It threw a few rocks here and there.

Rock the great trees and made ripples in the water.

The rumble came quickly as it went.

"Well that puts a damp on the day doesn't it." Eclipse muttered to himself.

As he lie back down to look at the sky.

"I don't even care if happens again I can't move anyway." Eclipse cursed.

"Well back to what I was doing which is nothing because of my crash with the ground and my mother." he curse as he punch the dirt with frustration and hurt himself even more as he rubs off the dirt a huge wave of water come crashing on top of him, "Alright who did that." Eclipse said shaking the water off his head and look around to see who did' it.

But no one answered. "Well whoever did it is going to get them for that.

"But once my leg heals." Eclipse said with a sighed.

"So I'm the one that going to pay huh?" the voice said overhead.

Eclipse quaked at the voice because he knows who owns that voice.

"Ah, Mom I'm sor..." but before he could finish his mother cuts him off.

"That alright dear I know." She said laughing and rubbed her head against his and lying down next to him and a blast of laughter broke out. Eclipse's sisters weren't watching were they were going from the excitement. CRACK! Went their heads and both if them fell backward into the water "Eclipse I will be right back." Eclipse's mother said as she rush off to see if the girls were alright from their head clash.

"Well this has been a great day meeting new friends, playing, and having fun.

That's a lot of crap." Eclipse thought.

As the sun touch the edge of the Great Valley.

"Well time to head home." Said Ducky's Mother.

"Oh well let's go home Spike. See you guys." Ducky called.

"Bye." Said Littlefoot.

They all charged to their nest for the night as for Eclipse his mother carried him home. As they arrived at the nest his mother gently put him down and laid down beside him and his mother called to others "Bed time." his brother and sisters came charging and they curdled up beside Eclipse mother hugged and kissed them and they all drifted off to sleep. Her mate turned up and lay down beside her they look into each other eyes for a few seconds kissed then went to sleep with their heads touching.

End of Chapter 3

Reviews will keep it live


End file.
